Timeline (Community Scenario II)
Community Scenario II is a timeline that is open to edits by anyone, as long as its future-related (no alternate history or present day events) and non-ASB (no impossible events). 2018 Culture *The Ataribox (This is actually a thing) is released to the public, and gains momentum, but is still stomped out by the competition. Atari plans to release more consoles in the future. *deadmau5's ninth studio album (announced back in September 2017), is released on September 14th. * releases her English-language debut album in November. *''Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku'' is released for the PlayStation 4 in November 8th. *''Love Live! Sunshine!! Movie'' is released in June 16th. *XXXTentacion releases two albums as revealed in late 2017: Skins and Bad Vibes Forever. *Rapper Tay-K47 is released from prison after a lack of evidence finds the prosecution unable to fully invict him on capital murder charges. *Lil Pump releases his second album, Harvard Dropout. Politics *Russian presidential election takes place, with Vladimir Putin winning another term. *Angela Merkel becomes Chancellor of Germany, forming a coalition with the SPD once again. ( ) 2019 Culture *''Shin Megami Tensei V'' is released for the Nintendo Switch on May 7th. * is opened on April 8th. *''Need for Speed 19'' is released for the PlayStyation 4 and Xbox One. *Nintendo's WiiU II is released on November 9th. Politics 2020 Culture * sees deployment in selected areas. *The PlayStation 5 is released. *The Xbox Two is released. *''Grand Theft Auto VI'' is released, and is set in Vice City. *Heavy Metal band Iron Maiden releases it's 17th Studio Album, which is considered to be one of the greatest metal albums of all time. *PSY releases his eighth studio album. *Korean band f(x) releases their fifth studio album. *Watch Dogs 3 is released on December 11th, and is set in Miami, Florida for the PC, PlayStation 5, WiiU II, Switch & Xbox Two. Politics *'2020 U.S. Presidential Election': Democrat Kamala Harris is elected President of the United States, defeating incumbent Republican President Donald J. Trump. 2021 Culture *''The Idolmaster Million Live! VR'' is released for the PlayStation 5 and uses the PlayStation VR. Politics 2022 Culture * Fallout 5 is released for the PlayStation 5, Xbox Two and Nintendo Switch. *Aqours Final Live is held in Tokyo Dome at the end of April. Politics * The 2022 U.S. Midterm Elections are Held. * Jeremy Corbyn gets elected UK Prime Minister. 2023 Culture Politics * President Kamala Harris announces her run in 2024. 2024 Culture * Watch Dogs 4 is released on October 18th, and is set in Buffalo, New York. Politics * 2024 U.S. Presidential Election: Democrat Kamala Harris is reelected President of the United States, defeating Republican Former SOTH Paul Ryan. 2025 Culture *Grand Theft Auto 7 is released on October 14th, and is set in Houston, Harris County, Fort Bend County & Montgomery County in the US state of Texas. The 5D Universe was introduced in 2025 in GTA series, and it's 1st game part of the 5D Universe. *Elder Scrolls: Abgarbah is released in April 22nd. *Nintendo's Wii Infinity is released on November 19th. Politics *The FBI and Arizona Army National Guard is sended by Phoenix PD to Capitol Building shooting in November 18th. *Jeremy Corbyn retires. The Labour Party keep the majority. 2026 Culture * Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles is released in April 10 for the PC, PlayStation 5, Wii Infinity & Xbox Two. It is part of the Watch Dogs spin-off games, and is set in Fort Worth, Corpus Christi & Midland. * Nintendo's Switch 2 is released in May 22nd. * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars 2 is released in August 15th for the Wii Infinity & Switch 2, and is set in Houston, TX & Rochester, NY. * Playstation 6 is released in October 11th. * Xbox Three is released in September 29th. Politics 2027 Culture * New Heavy Metal Band "The Fighter" releases their first album, "The Fighter". The album gets really popular with teens at the time and becomes the loudest Metal in the World. Politics Science/Tech * The World First HuboBoard is made in Singapore. * NASA puts the First Human on Mars. 2028 Culture * Watch Dogs 5 is released in December 15th for the PC, PlayStation 6, Wii Infinity, WiiU II, Switch 2 & Xbox Three, and is set in North Las Vegas. Politics * 2028 U.S. Presidential Election: Republican Thomas Massie is elected President of the United States, defeating Democrat Vice President Sherrod Brown. 2030 Culture * Grand Theft Auto 8 releases for the PlayStation 6. Politics * The Conservative Party takes the majority of seats. 2032 Culture * Grand Theft Auto: Badlands is released in July 11th for the PC, PlayStation 6, Wii Infinity & Xbox Three Set in 2031 and in Memphis, Nashville & Louisville. Politics * 2032 U.S. Presidential Election: Republican Thomas Massie is reelected President of the United States, defeating Democrat Brian Schulz. 2036 Culture Politics * 2036 U.S. Presidential Election: Democrat Name is elected President of the United States, defeating Republican Ivanka Trump. Category:Timeline Category:Community Scenario II